Seven Deadly Sins One Shots
by ravennightchild
Summary: (I do not own the seven deadly sins or anything to do with the seven deadly sins.) I may write more, I'm not sure yet. I'm sorry if the story is bad and/or is poorly written. And if you have an pairing you want let me know.
1. King x Ban - Nightmares

-King's P.O.V.-  
I was asleep in the room Ban and I shared. It's been a little over a year since I joined the group again. Every night that I've been back Ban has the same nightmare. I awoke to Ban screaming, and I jumped up and rushed to his bed. He was still sleeping, probably having another nightmare. I know it was my fault he was having the nightmares. I reminded him of Elaine. After making sure he was alright, I went downstairs where the captain and Princess Elizabeth were preparing to open the Boar Hat.  
"Captain, can I speak with you for a moment?" I asked as I approached them. I had made a decision and wanted the captain to be the first to know.  
"Sure, King." Meliodas said, setting aside a barrel of ale. "Elizabeth, just finish setting out the tables and chairs. I'll take care of the rest."  
"Elizabeth nodded and I went outside with the captain. We walked into the woods until we were a fair distance away from the Boar Hat.  
"What do you need to talk about, King?" Meliodas asked, turning to face me. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, sort of." I nervously held onto chastiefol tightly. I wasn't sure how the captain would react, but I had made up my mind. "I've decided to leave, Captain."  
"What makes you want to leave?" The captain asked, but I couldn't answer. Meliodas noticed and didn't push the matter further. "Then let's have one last celebration before you leave."  
"Sure, Captain, that sounds nice." I said with a small smile.  
The captain returned to the tavern while I stayed. I layed back on chastiefol and looked up at the sky. No matter what I did, I couldn't get Ban out of my thoughts.  
"Ban, I hope this will help you and stop the nightmares."  
-Ban's P.O.V.-  
I woke up from the same nightmare I've been having for a year now. King wasn't in the room when I woke up, so I assumed he was helping the captain again. I made my way outside, not paying attention to anything around me. I started walking through the woods to clear my mind. I spotted King fast asleep on chastiefol. He always looked so cute while he slept. At some point in time I had developed feelings for King. I loved Elaine, but what I felt for King was much stronger than the love I felt for Elaine. I could never tell him how I felt; I couldn't risk having him hate me. I acted like a jerk towards him to hide how I truly felt. I brushed King's hair off his face and smiled at the sleeping fairy. I knew chastiefol would smell like him, so I grabbed on to it and ripped it out from under him. He fell to the ground and stared at me, blinking a few times before he had realized what I had done. I took off running back towards the tavern.  
"Ban! You idiot!" King screamed, jumping up and chasing after me. "Give chastiefol back, Ban!"  
"No way, fairy boy." I said, laughing and watched King struggle to keep up with me. "You got to take it back, if you can."  
He chased me all the way back to the Boar Hat. As I got closer to the entrance Gowther opened the door, hitting me and knocked me to the ground. King took the opportunity to take chastiefol back and went inside the tavern. Gowther helped me up and apologized for hitting me with the door. Any other day I would've hit the nerd, but I was more focused on following King. Before I could grab chastiefol again the captain pushed me into the kitchen. I cooked the customers' orders until the Boar Hat closed. The captain stopped everyone before we could head to bed. He told us that we were going to be celebrating, but didn't tell us why. I wasn't going to pass up on drinking, so I agreed. We were all sitting out front drinking, laughing, and having fun. I noticed King was being distant from the rest of us. I watched him for a few minutes before he walked over. He didn't sit down, he stood at the edge of the group. He got everyone's attention to focus on him.  
"The reason the Captain wanted to have this little celebration is because..." King spoke softly, but everyone could tell he was nervous. "I will be leaving in the morning; and this was to say my goodbyes to you all."  
-King's P.O.V.-  
Everyone stared at me in shock; except for Meliodas and Gowther, the captain already knew and Gowther doesn't really show emotions. I was expecting them to react like this, but I didn't expect Ban to slam his fists on the table and stand up glaring at me. His piercing gaze sent chills down my spine. It frightened me at first, but I soon got past it.  
"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Ban shouted, not taking his eyes off me.  
I couldn't answer his question. I just looked away from him. I couldn't lie to Ban. It had gotten quiet, so I looked back over towards Ban. I regretted looking. Ban had tears streaming down his face. Seeing him cry broke my heart. I wanted to wrap him in my arms and wipe his tears away, but I couldn't do that. Ban took off running into the woods and I chased after him.  
"Ban! Stop running!" I shouted, trying harder to catch up with him. "Ban, please!"  
Ban stopped at the edge of a nearby cliff. I stood right behind him. I wanted to reach out to him and hold him close.  
"Why King?" Ban asked, looking over the edge of the cliff. I feared he would jump off, even though I knew he couldn't die. "Why are you leaving?"  
Ban turned around to face me. Tears still streamed down him face, causing my heart to break even more. I made Ban cry.  
"I'm sorry Ban, I didn't want to make you cry." I told him, looking down to avoid Ban's eyes. I had to tell him the truth. I had to tell him why I was leaving. "Since I came back you've been having nightmares every night."  
I could feel Ban's eyes on me. I wanted to leave now, to avoid hurting Ban more.  
"I know it's my fault your having the nightmares, Ban." I spoke softly, but loud enough for him to hear me. "I remind you of Elaine. If I wasn't around, you wouldn't have the nightmares of losing her."  
Silence filled the air. We both stood there quietly and we didn't move. After a few minutes I started to head back to the Boar Hat. Ban grabbed my arm and pulled me to him before I could walk too far away. He held me close to him and leaned down slowly until he kissed my lips softly. I stared at him in surprise.  
"B-ban?" I could feel the heat rushing to my face. My whole body felt weak in his arms, but he held onto me tightly. He leaned down close to my ear.  
"My nightmares aren't about Elaine, they're about you." He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him in confusion. "The nightmares I've been having about you...you would find out how much I love you and you hated me for it. Each time you left me, and I couldn't handle that. I couldn't live without you, King. Even if you hate me, King, please don't leave."  
"You idiot." I said, smiling up at him. He looked completely confused. I slowly pulled his face closer to my own and gently kissed his lips. "I could never hate you. I love you so much, Ban."  
"I love you too, King." Ban smiled and held me closer to him. I layed my head on his chest. "Does this mean you're staying?"  
"Yeah, I'm staying." I replied, closing my eyes and listened to his heart beat. "Where ever you go Ban, I'll be by your side."


	2. Ban x Meliodas - Runaway Love

**I would have updated sooner, but I was trying to think of a plot to write for this pairing. Hope you enjoy! And please if you want to see specific pairing tell me :).**

-Ban's POV-

It's been five years since I last seen the captain. I doubt the captain would even want to see me again. Not after what I did to him. I think about that what I did to him every day, and I hate myself more and more every time. If I could die, I would've ended my life after I hurt the captain. These past five years I've stumbled from town to town, getting into as much trouble as I can. I've been in plenty of fights and injured badly a few times, but they healed as quickly as the injuries happened. Eventually the fighting got boring, so I gave up on it. I was on my way to the next town when I heard a familiar voice. I looked around to find Diane hovering over me.

"Ban!" Diane shouted as she picked me up. She quickly crushed me in her hand. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Well, seems like Diane still remembers what I did. She was obsessed with the captain, so I wasn't too surprised that she remembered.

"Relax, Diane." I said, squirming out of her grip and landing on the ground. I didn't look up to meet her eyes. I couldn't. "It's not like I knew you guys were going to be here. I'm leaving." I started walking around Diane.

"Ban?" I froze in my tracks. I didn't have to see who it was that said my name. I knew that voice very well. It belonged to the captain.

-Meliodas' POV-

I was in the Tavern cooking while Elizabeth was serving drinks and food. Everything was pretty quiet, well as quiet as it can get for a tavern. Then I heard Diane scream. I was shocked to hear her scream Ban's name. I ran out of the kitchen and ran outside to see Diane crush Ban. I watched as he squirmed out of Diane's grip and land on the ground.

"Relax, Diane." Ban said as he looked to the ground. I could hear pain and sorrow in his voice. "It's not like I knew you guys were going to be here. I'm leaving."

"Ban?" I called out to him. He stopped, it was like he was frozen in place. He didn't turn around to face me. I walked closer to him.

"Sorry, Captain." Ban said, speaking softly. He finally turned around to face me. Before I realized what I was doing, I hugged him and held onto him tightly. This took Ban by surprise. "C-captain?!"

* * *

 _-Five years ago-_

 _Ban and I were out hunting for meals at the tavern. We have been walking for hours with no sign of wild life anywhere. It was definitely unusual._

 _"Captain, there's a cave over there." Ban said, pointing to dark cave a few yards from us. "Should we check it out?"_

 _"There's nothing out here to catch." I said as I placed my hands behind my head and started walking towards the cave. "We might as well see if there's something hiding in here."_

 _We both entered the cave, looking for any sign that there was something here. The cave was larger than what I thought it would be. It went on for miles. After what felt like a hour of walking, we finally reached the back of the cave._

 _"It's completely empty." I said, looking around. I noticed Ban was no longer with me. "Huh? Ban, where did you go?"_

 _There was no answer. I was about to walk back out the way we came in when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see Ban. He moved his face close to mine and smiled._

 _"What are you doing, Ban?" I asked him, noticing this wasn't his usual behavior. His eyes caught my attention. Instead of his eyes being a bright red, they were completely black. "What's up with your eyes?"_

 _Instead of answering, Ban turned me around to face him. He moved his face closer to mine until his lips brushed against mine. I started to pull away from him, and struggling in his grip. I felt extremely weak. He used his ability on me and I could no longer move. I looked at Ban in fear. What was Ban going to do? I shut my eyes tightly as Ban began to lean closer to me. I felt his lips on mine and opened my eyes in shock. Ban had his eyes closed as he kissed me passionately. I slowly closed my eyes as I leaned into the kiss, and pulled Ban close to me. Ban pulled away so we both could breathe. Ban smirked and pushed me to the ground. I watched as Ban moved to hover over me._

 _"Why are you doing this?" I asked, trying to keep him from going further. Ban started to laugh. "Ban?"_

 _Ban held up his arm with a knife in his hand. He quickly pierced my chest, nearly hitting my heart. I screamed out in pain and held a hand over my chest. I heard the knife hit the ground and looked up at Ban._

 _"Captain?" Ban spoke softly as tears streamed down his face. He quickly stood up and backed away from me. I could see his eyes return to normal. "Captain, I'm so sorry."_

 _Ban picked me up carefully and ran out of the cave. He ran faster than I'd ever seen him run, and we arrived at the tavern in less than a hour. Ban ignored Diane's shouts and cries as he ran inside the tavern._

 _"Merlin!" Ban shouted, and I could hear footsteps quickly coming down the stairs. My vision was going blurry, but I could see Merlin, King, Elizabeth, and Gowther approaching us. "Merlin, please, you have to help him."_

 _My vision started going black. I could feel my energy leaving my body. I could see a faint light in the distance and started walking towards it. I could hear voices that belonged to old friends that died years ago. They were telling me to go into the light, and that I'd be able to see them again if I did. I stepped closer to the light and was about to enter when I heard another familiar voice._

 _"Captain, I hope you can hear me." Ban spoke softly, I could hear so much pain and guilt in his voice. "I explained everything to the others. I'm so sorry, Captain. I wish we never went into that cave. I don't know what came over me, but I'll never forgive myself for this. I love you, Captain, and I'm always going to love you. Please don't die."_

 _I started running in the direction I heard Ban's voice coming from. I can't die yet, I needed to tell Ban so many things. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times. I was in my room at the tavern. King was sitting next to the bed._

 _"It's good to see you awake, Captain." King said as he sighed in relief and smiled. "You were nearly a goner."_

 _"Where's Ban?" I asked, trying to sit up with no luck. King noticed and helped me sit up in the bed. King avoided my eyes. "King, where's Ban?"_

 _"He left, Captain."_

* * *

-Present-

-Ban's POV-

"Sorry, Captain." I said, turning to face Meliodas. Suddenly he hugged me and was holding on tightly. I never expected the captain to hug me after what I had done to him. "C-captain?!" The captain was hugging me. Why? Meliodas looked up at me with tears streaming down his face.

"Don't go, Ban." Meliodas said, holding onto Ban tighter. Meliodas continued to cry as he spoke. "Please, Ban. Don't leave again."

"Captain?" I whispered, staring down at the captain. I was still in shock, and had no clue what I should do.

"It's not fair!" He yelled, lightly punching my chest. "It's not fair. You weren't there when I woke up. You didn't give me the chance to tell you that it wasn't your fault. You didn't give me the chance to tell you that I loved you too." He buried his face in my chest.

I could feel his tears falling on my skin. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me. Meliodas looked up at me. I wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled softly. I slowly leaned down and kissed him gently. I could feel him wrap his arms around my neck and kiss me back. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his.

"I'm not going anywhere, Captain."


End file.
